Printer controllers face difficulties when they have to send print data to one or more printhead modules in a printhead, each of the modules having one or more rows of print nozzles for outputting ink. In one embodiment favored by the applicant, data for each row is shifted into a shift register associated with that row.
Where a printer controller is generating dot data for supply to the printhead, there is a obviously maximum number of dots that can be generated and delivered within a given time. Where the maximum number exceeds the number that is required for a printhead module in a given embodiment, it is necessary to provide a controller that has improved performance. However, it may not be feasible for various commercial reasons to provide a faster printer controller. The reasons can be anything from the time it would take to design a new controller to the extra costs that such a faster controller would entail.
It would be useful to provide a printer that addresses some of the disadvantages of previous systems, or at least provides a useful alternative to them.